prestame tu auto
by fanfic designer
Summary: Es una dia especial , y en una fecha como esta , seria conveniente hacer un pequeño sacrificio .. por eso .¿me prestas tu auto? jajaj adiviene lo que le depara al bebè de Ban .. Juubei/Kazuki ... lemon .. capi unico lean y dejen sus reviews!


**Hola .. que tal a todos!!! Les traigo .. un one-shot .. Juubei/Kazuki .. espero les guste y la pasen bien leyendo. Sin más que agregar los dejo con el fic capitulo único .**

**Summary: **Juubei quiere llevar al mirador a Kazuki , para celebrar su aniversario , pero para ello necesitara un vehículo .. y ya sabe a quién pedírselo** . **

**Notas: **Juubei/Kazuki .. yaoi , lemon .. OCP capi único(Juubei puede ver .. mas por fines practicos que por otra cosa ya verán porque)

**Disclaimer: **GB no me pertenece es propiedad de Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine .. sus personajes tampoco son de mi propiedad , solo los tomo restados para fines macabros.. XXD son bromas , no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada parecido … bueno ahora si les dejo en paz …. Y al fic

**Préstame tu auto **

Ban Midou y Ginji Amano estaban de nuevo en aprietos económicos , y suspiraban pesadamente en la barra del Honky Tonk .. Ginji moría de hambre , le lloraban las tripitas y a Ban igual , pero adema del hambre a Ban también le molestaba otra necesidad ..

-Un cigarrillo .. necesito .. uno , solo uno .. un cigarrillo-decía casi delirante con la cara embrocada en la mesa

-lo siento Ban-chan .. no hay comida , menos creo que haya cigarrillos ..

-Ginji .. consígueme un cigarrillo , por favor –Ban tenía cara de zoombie y la baba escurriéndole por el mentón

-lo siento Ban-chan .. pero ¿de dónde quieres que saque un cigarrillo?

-NO SE!!! Pero consígueme uno .. o me volveré loco!!!-Ban sacudía un pobre Cibi Ginji de un lado para el otro

-¿Sr. Ginji? ¿Ban?

-OHH Natsumi ayúdanos .. Ban está muriendo por un cigarrillo , consíguele uno

-El jefe no vende cigarrillos .. tal vez solo pueda darles un café

-no quiero un estúpido café quiero un cigarrillo –dijo golpeando la mesa con el puño

-rayos!!! No me diga que vas a desayunar , almorzar y cenar cigarrillos

-ahhh UN CIGARRILLO!!!!

-vaya .. ¿eso es todo lo que quiere? ¿un cigarrillo? , yo puedo darte una caja completa –la voz hizo a Ban levantar la cara y abrir los ojos cerúleos grandes como platos soperos

-¿chico aguja voladora?

- tengo .. veamos .. no uno , ni dos .. sino una caja de cigarrillos por si te interesa-le dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia dibujada en el rostro

-¿Juubei.. tu fumas?-preguntó Ginji extrañado

-no .. pero convenientemente hoy traigo varios cigarrillos conmigo por si alguien tiene una debilidad por la nicotina

-¿Qué rayos es lo que quieres?-le preguntó el maestro del Jagan sabiendo que había algo detrás de ese ofrecimiento

-préstame tu Volkswagen .. un par de horas y te doy toda la caja de cigarrillos-le ofreció el maestro de las agujas

-¿MI BEBÉ? NO TE LO DARÍA NUNCA , NI EN UN MILLÓN DE AÑOS!!!! –vociferó el maestro del jagan muy alterado y con tremenda venita sobre la sien

-ohh que mal , yo pensé que te estabas muriendo por un cigarrillo –le enseñó el paquetito .. era de buena marca , finos y sabor mentolado .. los favoritos de Ban

-DIOSSS!!!! O ⌐ O

-¿Que dices?-trató de persuadirlo

-dime primero ¿para qué demonios lo quieres?-Ban no separaba sus ojos del paquete de cigarrillos

-para que mas voy a querer un carro sino para conducirlo ¿qué pregunta es esa?-dijo Juubei con molestia

-esa no es respuesta ¿a dónde te lo llevaras? ¿Lejos?-Ban se estaba babeando por los cigarrillos y miraba la cajita como hipnotizado .

-¿sabes manejar?-preguntó un curioso chibi Ginji llevándose un dedito a su boca

-claro que sé –le dijo Juubei haciéndose el importante

-Rayos!!! Chico aguja habla de una vez, ¿qué harás con mi auto para que lo quieres? ¿y a donde lo llevaras? y mas te vale que digas la verdad .. o te las veras con mi mordedura de serpiente- dijo el chico ya muy desesperado

-pero primero debes prometer que si me lo prestaras

-demonios!!! Mira que si le pasa algo al auto , estás muerto un solo rayón en su chasis .. un talco quebrado ,una portezuela que rechine y eres hombre muerto

-de acuerdo .. te diré la verdad , hoy .. es mi aniversario con Kazuki –el chico se sonrojó un poco , era vergonzoso tener que dar explicaciones de ese tipo a un sujeto como Midou –pienso llevarlo a un lugar ¿contento? ó///ó#

-jajaja ¿en serio? Jaja ¿cuántos cumplen?-preguntó Ban con picardía

-ohh que bien , felicidades Juubei –Chibi Ginji estaba emocionado y estaba por abrazar a Juubei cuando Ban lo estrelló contra la mesa de un solo golpe

-TxT AHH DUELE BAN!!!

-Oye!!! No tienes por qué pegarle , ni yo tengo por qué darte más información , ¿quieres o no los cigarrillos? , o los tiraré por el inodoro –dijo un amenazante Juubei que ya había perdido los estribos y se dirigió al baño con el paquete de cigarrillos en mano

-NOOO!!!! (grito atroz XXD ) no lo hagas , ya no te pregunto nada , pero no los tires

-aja!!! Bien dame las llaves –exigió

-esta bien , esta bien ya te las doy te encargo mucho a mi bebé que no le pase nada TxT-lloriqueó Ban mientras se sacaba las llaves del bolsillo del pantalón y las ponían en la mano con guantelete del Kakei

-aquí están tus preciados cigarrillos ,que disfrutes tu dosis de nicotina saborizada ..

Ban sacó rápido un cigarrillo y casi con desesperación se lo metió a la boca sacó su encendedor , encendió el cigarro y aspiró una potente bocanada con ganas , con muchas ganas .. hasta se ruborizó de placer cerrando los ojos azules y una enorme nube de humo se elevó por sobre su cabeza .

-ahhhhh estoy salvado –suspiró feliz y aliviado , Ginji aun estaba tirado en el piso fuera de combate .

Mientras Juubei salía del Honky Tonk contento de haber logrado su objetivo

**

Juubie se arregló apresuradamente un smokin gris plomo , un clavel rojo en el ojal , corbatín Corinto y la camisa de un blanco impecable , lirios frescos y fragantes en mano .. peinado perfecto , se quitó las gafas púrpura dejando ver sus ojos azul –grisáceos , zapatos negros bien lustrados y una fragancia suave y critica .

Kazuki por su lado , también estaba listo , ya terminaba de arreglarse , una elegante camisa negra estraple tallada a la cintura y un pantalón de vestir blanco con tenues líneas grises verticales .. el cabello arreglado en una elegante y gruesa trenza que le llegaba hasta la cintura , zapatos negros lustrosos .

-¿Hola .. qué tal? , ¿ya estás listo?-preguntó Juubei tímidamente al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación

-si , ya estoy listo –Kazuki salió del cuarto , tomando un saco gris para llevarse por si hacia frio más adelante .-Juubei abrió grandes sus ojos y admiro a Kazuki de pies a cabeza , estaba sumamente bello , se veía tan bien .. Juubei se sonrojó copiosamente

-te ves precioso –las mejillas de Kazuki se colorearon intensamente de un rojo escarlata , mientras baja la mirada al suelo .

-Muchas gracias , Juubei tu también lo estas .. te ves tan guapo

-jejej , muchas gracias, te lo agradezco mucho –Juubei tosió un poco para cortar la bochornante situación –¿nos vamos?

-si

-por cierto .. te tengo una sorpresa .. no iremos en taxi –le dijo Juubei tomándolo de la mano

-¿eh? ¿entonces?-Kazuki pareció sorprendido , Juubei le sonrió ampliamente

-hoy es un día especial –Juubei abrazó a Kazuki haciéndolo suspirar , lo acercó a su cuerpo , y se perdió en su aroma y en su tibieza .. Kazuki buscó tímidamente los labios de su pareja .. y se dejó llevar por sus emociones , envolviéndose en la embriagante sensación de un beso . Un beso suave pero necesitado , las mejillas de ambos se colorearon … poco a poco se separaron en busca de aire fresco, suspirando pesadamente .

Juubei , le dio una sonrisa enamorada a su Kazuki y lo condujo de la mano hata el parqueo

-TARAN!!!!-Juubei le mostro el pequeño Volskwagen blanco

-no puede ser!!! Es el auto de Midou-Kazuki no salía de su asombro- ¿cómo le hiciste?-le preguntó curioso

-digamos que se lo cambie por algo que quería o más bien que "necesitaba" urgentemente en calidad de emergencia y no pudo negarse

-jajaja Dios!! No habrás usado tus agujas con Midou ¿verdad?-dijo un sorprendido pero también divertido Kazuki

-no , no fue para tanto , ni siquiera tuve que recurrir a la violencia .. fue más bien un trato justo y civilizado

-Sorprendente!!!

-jaja ¿qué te parece?-dijo el maestro de la agujas alardeando de su proeza

-es genial!!! , pero .. –Kazuki se enserio un poco por un instante –debemos cuidarlo bien no quiero ni imaginar que pasaría si se daña el auto de Ban

-tranquilo , lo cuidaremos bien!, vamos no te preocupes mas por eso .. sube –Juubei abrió la puerta del auto del lado del copiloto como todo un galante caballero , Kazuki solo se sonrojó feliz y entró al auto con comodidad y de buena gana . Juubei dio la vuelta y entró al lado del piloto , metió las llaves .. y wow!! Era un súper motor , al parecer , Ban y Ginji se privaban de comida por darle buen mantenimiento al "bebé" de Ban

El timón era suave .. y la dirección , la palanca de cambios velocidades , el freno de mano y todo estaban súper manejables y tan suaves como mantequilla .. Juubei de verdad estaba disfrutando conducir el carrito .

-Está muy cómodo –Kazuki sentía que la tapicería lustrosa y bien cuidada lo envolvía como en un terciopelo

-la verdad es que Midou si cuida bien su carro , hay que reconocerlo

Ya caía la noche , las luces de enfrente y de los talcos fueron encendidas y toda la cuidad se veía preciosa y brillante bajo las estrellas .

-¿te gustaría air a cenar algo?

-si, me encantaría

-en ese caso iremos a un restaurante de comida italiana que te parece .. tines ganas de espagueti, lasaña., pizza?

-jeje muchas gracias Juubei .. –Kazuki le sonrió amplio y dulcemente , Juubei lo vio en un movimiento rápido pues debía prestar atención a la pista .

-en verdad que tenia siglos de no conducir un auto ., este carro es una maravilla!-Juubei estaba disfrutando el carrito y no paraba de adularlo

-manejas bien …

-gracias ..

Llegaron al restaurante italiano ,Juubei ya había hecho reservaciones con antelación , y fue una velada súper romántica , con velas , música de violín , pasta deliciosa y caliente , en una mesa cerca de los jardines , la luna creciente brillando sobre la cuidad y la pareja ensoñadoramente enamorada . Acompañaron la cena con una espumante copa de champaña.

-Ohh Juubei , muchas gracias por esta noche .. es todo tan maravilloso!!! Estar aquí contigo , juntos después de tanto tiempo y superando tantas cosas .. me hace feliz , saber que nuestra relación es fuerte –las mejillas de Kazuki se ruborizaron con intensidad , sus ojos reflejaban un deseo soñador y apasionado

-yo también estoy tan feliz , no podría serlo más , siento que me explotará el pecho .. no sería tan feliz ni un millón de años .. gracias por estar siempre a mi lado , Kazuki-la mano de Juubei tomó la de Kazuki alzaron sus copas en un brindis

-POR NOSOTROS!

-Y POR QUE CONTINUEMOS JUNTOS SIEMPRE!!! –AGREGÓ Kazuki con una sonrisa esplendorosa adornando sus finas y bellas facciones

El cristal , hizo ese elegante sonido , cuando las copas chocan entre sí. Los rostros de los enmarados se acercaron lentamente para encontrarse en un suculento beso , cuando de pronto…

-RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!!!

-tú..tu celular!!-Kazuki se sintió poco incomodo que el aparatejo sonara en un momento como ese en esa noche especial

-lo lamento creo que constaré-se excusó el Kakei con la mejillas rojas

-alo!!!

-_oye chico aguja , ¿cómo esta mi auto?-_ Era la voz de Ban al otro lado de la línea .. o ya se había acabado todos los cigarrillos o ya estaba preocupado por su "bebé"

-Midou!!! , esta noche es especial .. me interrumpiste .. tu auto esta bien .. te lo llevaré al rato , deja de preocuparte que no le he hecho nada –dijo Juubei molesto y sin poder disimularlo

-_mas te vale!! Y te apuras a traerme mi carro_

-sí , ya se , ya se .. adiós –El Kakei , truncó la llamada y apagó el celular para evitar más interrupciones

-era Ban ¿verdad?

-si , al parecer ya se está inquietando por su carro , pero ya le dije que se despreocupe-Juubei le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora al Fuuchoin quien solo le devolvió la sonrisa con timidez

-oh bueno –Kazuki se ruborizó un poco y vio nervioso sus dedos .. quería retomar lo que había sido interrumpido momentos antes y Juubei comprendió de inmediato el mensaje , tomó el fino y dulce beso del hilandero entre sus manos y lo acerco al suyo para depositar en su boquita un dulce beso , sabor a champan .

El beso se hizo más profundo y mas y mas urgente .. Juubei estaba en el paraíso , los labios suculentos de su koi .. en temblor de su excitación y de su deseo , la respiración agitada y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora ,. Amenazando con explotar de contento y de regocijo en cualquier momento. Sentía como el rostro de su Kazuki se calentaba .. la temperatura entre ambos seguía aumentando . Se separaron por una bocanada de aire , las mejillas de ambos color cereza , Kazuki con una sonrisa algo nerviosa y tímida en su rostro y Juubei también .

**

Ya a todo es , serian alrededor de las 11:00 de la noche , y el Honky Tonk estaba por cerrar, Natsumi ya se había dio a su casa y solo Paul estaba haciendo sus cuentas y realizando la correspondiente auditoría del día.

-Oigan .. ¿no tienen sueño ustedes dos?-preguntó impertinentemente el pelirrojo

-a .. pues nos encetaría irnos pero no te tenesmo donde quedarnos el estúpido de Juubie me dijo que traería el auto pronto y no ha vuelto y no tenemos donde dormir

-cielos que mal! , pero fuiste tú el que aceptó el trato , tu amado Volkawagen a cambio de una caja de "Pall Mall " mentolados , no puedes quejarte , además no creo que debas preocuparte Juubei cuidara bien a tu "bebé" -le restregó el jefe

-ya lo sé , pero ya tardó mucho

-pueden quedarse aquí si quieren .. pero solo esta noche –les ofreció el hombre de lentes

-gracias Paul –agradeció el rubio

-Rayos!! En verdad espero que el auto este bien , creo que volveré a llamarlo antes de que se me acabe el saldo de llamadas-dijo Ban discando el número .. pero sin resultados , pues Juubei había apagado el celular justamente para evitar ser molestado

-NO CONTESTA!!! DEMONIOS!!!

-anda Ban-chan deja de preocuparte tanto nos quedaremos a dormir aquí , mañana temprano seguro te trae el auto –lo tranquilizó el ex emperador relámpago

-más le vale!!!-Ban seguía refunfuñando , esa noche , Paul se fue a su casa y dejó a los dos chicos durmiendo en los sillones del café .. Ginji durmió a pierna suelta y roncó todo el rato , pero Ban no podía dormir de la preocupación

-de verdad espero que cuides bien a mi "bebé" o conocerá mi mordida de serpiente –se dijo Ban en un susurro y se volteó de lado para tratar de conciliar el sueño.

Pero por otro lado , Juubei estaba lejos de devolver el auto , después del acalorado beso en el restaurante italiano , Juubei y Kazuki necesitaban llevar su celebración de aniversario a otro nivel .

Esa noche Juubei condujo hasta el mirador más cercano , Kazuki a su lado , iba recostado en su hombro suspirando de placer mientras el carrito blanco hizo su viaje por una montañita cercana, al llegar al punto más alto vislumbraron toda la cuidad , de lejos las luces de los edificios y casas se veían como pequeñas luciérnagas titilantes , refulgentes , y las estrellas brillantes en el cielo y una luna que se escondía parcialmente detrás de tímidas y espumeantes nubes .

Salieron del auto y caminaron por un sendero hasta el barandal , estaba oscuro solo por las luces de la cuidad lejana y utópica de ensueño.

-Kazuki.. ven .. –Juubei acunó a Kazuki entre sus brazos , el joven Fuuchoin se dejó abrazar y besar por el Kakei , besos fugaces y tímidos en su cuello le hacían sonrojar y suspirar pesadamente .. abatido por un placer que se iba apoderando de él y ganaba terreno su cuerpo , oleadas de electricidad por su cuello y espalda .. como un oleaje delicada que le subía hasta la cabeza y sentía toda la cara caliente . Igual le pasaba a Juubei al sentirse envuelto por el calor de Kazuki por su aroma y por sensualidad , tiritaba mas no de frio sino de placer que se incrementaba a cada beso y a cada caricia que recibía su cuerpo.

-Ka.. Kazu.. Kazuki –Juubei atrajo a Kazuki mas así si , el placer y la sensación tan deliciosa lo hacían flotar .. el corazón le retumbaba en el pecho .. a lo lejos el ruido de la cuidad mientras que allí solo el cantar de los grillos y el soplo del viento .. lo fresco de la brisa nocturna , en contraste con el incipiente calor que ellos dos emanaban .. un calor tan delicioso y acogedor .

-me gustas tanto Juubei .. mi querido Juubei –Kazuki estaba increíblemente receptivo y meloso , las mejillas muy , pero muy ruborizadas y una sonrisita coqueta dibujada en sus finos labios . Los arbole y flores de los alrededores desprendían deliciosas y frescas fragancias .. un cometa , una estrella fugaz cruzando el firmamento, un deseo .

-Juu.. Juubei!!-el rostro de Kazuki se incendió por completo al sentir que su entrepierna rozaba con la de Juubei , un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal y se contrajo cada músculo de su cuerpo .

-estas.. tan infinitamente deseable mi Kazuki –Juubei poseyó esos labios trémulos y suaves una vez más , sabían suave a champaña .. , las lengüitas danzaron juntas en la tibia y sabrosa cavidad , la saliva se deslizó por las comisuras de los labios .. y las bocas se probaron hambrientas en medio de el bullir de la sangre y de la urgencia del deseo .

-ya no aguanto mas .. ven .. –Juubei haló a Kazuki en el interior del auto , reclinado los asientos hacia atrás , se despojaron de las elegantes ropas y cayeron desnudos dentro del Volkswagen que se zarandeo un poco ante el peso y la velocidad de los movimientos , los vidrios empezaban a empañarse , cubriéndose de vaho , las respiraciones entre cortadas , Kazuki le perteneció a Juubei una vez mas .. en cuerpo y alma y Juubei sentía que era como si fuera un ave en la calidez de su nido , entre los brazos de Kazuki que le recibía tan sumisamente como con amor y dulzura , entre gemidos y grititos disimulados de gozo , ambos estaban cercanos al paraíso .

Juubei penetró a Kazuki con cuidado pero también con deseo incontenible .. el dolor era tal que el Fuuchoin pensó pro un momento que se partiría en dos , por fortuna no había nadie los alrededores que los oyera o se acercara a curiosear al auto .

Los labios de Juubei capturaron los suyos en un beso necesitado y lleno de fervor .. la mano de Juubei llevaba el ritmo , ritmo y movimiento que Kazuki seguía a duras penas con sus caderas , estaban ambos cubiertos de sudor , como rosas de rocío nocturno .. los aromas del sudor , el champan y el perfume se mezclaban … Kazuki cerró los ojos .. la trenza de sus cabellos se deshizo esparciéndose así cual seda los hilillos caobas por los asientos .. la cabeza echada hacia atrás .. Juubei ganaba terreno .. y suspiraba con ganas .. , la mano de Kazuki buscó la mano libre de Juubei y los dedos se entrelazaron , así como sus cuerpos y sus almas lo hacían ..

Kazuki sintió la sensación más maravillosa de todas apoderarse de su cuerpo en ascenso como la melodía que llega por fin a su punto más alto .

-Juubei .. ya .. ya no puedo mas –le aviso entrecortadamente

-ya también .. ahh , solo un poco .. un poquito .. mas- una contracción de ambos cuerpos indicó que ambos llegaban a su punto álgido y luego los abordo el clímax.. Kazuki se corrió por completo dentro de la fuerte y varonil mano de su amante y Juubei se derramó completamente dentro del cuerpo de Kazuki quien al sentir el calor de la semilla de Juubei invadiéndolo , como una explosión sintió que su orgasmo ganaba fuerza amenazando con hacerlo desmayar en inocencia de placer . Los ojos cerrados las respiraciones agitadas apenas recobrándose y los corazones retumbado cual tambores .

-ahh Kazuki ..

-Juubei - se besaron y poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidos dentro del auto , envueltos pro la deliciosa sensación de calidez que albergaban sus cuerpos y sus corazones

-te amo-Kazuki besó la frente húmeda en sudor del Kakei y una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla sonrosada , una lagrimilla del placer disfrutado .

-y yo a ti , cariño , te amo .. – se durmieron y viajaron a los mundos extraños de los sueños y de las ilusiones , de las hadas y las quimeras .

La mañana llegó sorprendiendo da la pareja que dormía en el interior del auto , la intensidad de luz que se colaba por las ventanas hizo a Juubei Kakei abrir los ojos con pereza . A su lado vio el cuerpo desnudo de Kazuki , por fortuna había tomado la preocupación de poner un rato la calefacción de auto ,antes de entrar al carro , y el calor se había conservando muy bien en interior , por lo que aunque estuviese desnudos no corrían el riesgo de resfriarse , aun así , tapo a Kazuki con su saco , este aun dormía profundamente , sin darse cuenta de donde estaban .. en el auto de Ban Midou , cerca de un mirador a media carretera a quien sabe donde .. Ban lo mataría por no haberle devuelto su carro en el tiempo en que habían quedado .

Juubei estaba pensado en todo eso , cundo escuchó como golpeaban el vidrio del carrito con insistencia , se sobresalto asustado .Bajó ligeramente el vidrio , era un oficial de policía , el corazón se le paró .. estaban en problemas una multa era seguro.

-Buenos dias.. espero .. que no hayan hecho lo que creo .. ¿qué edad tienen?

-ahh buenos días señor oficial no se preocupe le aseguro que tenemos mas de la que aparentamos y de la que ud. necesita saber .. –Juubei se cercioró que el oficial no viera demasiado de Kazuki a quién cubrió con más cuidado discretamente

-hay jovencitos que creen que es gracioso llevarse a la novia y hacerle cosillas en un lugar lejano y a escondidas de los padres , según ellos muy varonil su actitud , pero luego resultan ser unos irresponsables

-oh , no tiene usted de que preocuparse , somos más que novios ..–le mostró orgullos su argolla de matrimonio en su dedo y en el de Kazuki quien aun dormía –solo estamos celebrando nuestro aniversario

-ahh , oh ya veo , de verdad lo siento importunarlos, solo le voy a pedir que parte su auto de aquí sino quiere una infracción está prohibido estacionarse en esta área

-permítame que me vista y enseguida nos vamos , muchas gracias por su comprensión –Juubei se sintió un poco avergonzado , como pudo se vistió dentro del auto , era difícil ponerse la ropa en un lugar tan estrecho , no se acordaba bien porque quitársela no había sido problema (caro que no hubo problema en eso XXD)

-Kazuki .. Kazuki .. cariño , debemos irnos –Kazuki se deportó sobresaltado , al encontrase en un auto y desnudo , no recordaban bien como había ido a apara allí , cuando vio a Juubei frente a él despertándolo , entonces recordó y sonrió con picardía mientras se ruborizaba ligeramente

-Juubei ..

-toma vístete debemos irnos , hay que devolver el auto lo más pronto posible , nos quedamos toda la noche aquí ,nos meteremos en problemas con Midou

-Diosss!! es cierto –los ojos caobas de Kazuki se abrieron como paltos y se angustio de inmediato a lo que Juubei lo tranquilizo con una palmadita en el hombro

Juubei echó un vistazo para ver si el oficial se había dio , no iba a permitir que viera a Kazuki desnudo , por fortuna ya estaba alago lejos , solo vio su uniforme celeste con azul a lo jejos

-menos mal que no nos pusieron infracción , ya sentía que se nos venía un problema serio en cima ..-Kazuki terminó de vestirse y arrancaron los motores para volver a la cuidad y la Honky Tonk para devolver el auto .

De camino a casa , Kazuki se arrecostó en al hombro de Juubei .. las mejillas roj as

-la pasé maravillosamente es el mejor aniversario de mi vida – se dejó envolver por la calidez del cuerpo de Juubei quien apenas podía concentrarse en el camino , de lo ansioso que estaba de estar con Kazuki , y devolverle todos esos mimos y cariños que le deba

-me legra tanto que la pasaras bien , yo también lo disfruté mucho , este día no lo olvidaré –le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta en los labios

**

En el Honky Tonk Café , el sonido de las persianas abriéndose y el olor del café en percoladora de la mañana despertó a los Get Backers , se despertaron hambrientos como siempre y Ban monstruosamente malhumorado

-¿DONDE ESTA MI AUTO?.. LO QUIERO AHORA MISMO .. YA!!!

-Tranquilo Ban dales al menos hasta las 8:00 ..-trató de calmarlo el rubio

-si es verdad , aún es temprano , además ¿quién fue el que hizo el trato de el auto a cambio de los cigarrillos?-se agregó Paul a la discusión

-YA LO SE , POR UN DEMONIO!!! –Ban estaba por empezar a insultar de nueva cuenta cuando afuera se echó el sonido de una bocina .. una bocina muy conocida para el castaño

-MI BEBÉ!!!!

En cuanto salió vio estacionado al frente del café su preciado Volkswagen blanco , estaba intacto, en perfectas condiciones sin embargo no había ocupantes en la cabina , tras Ban salieron , la camarera , el jefe y Ginji

-vaya mira quién volvió-dijo el pelirrojo sorprendido

-viste , te dije que podías confía en Juubei -Chibi Ginji celebraba el regreso triunfal de su viejo amigo multiusos

-pero ..¿por qué no está el chico aguja voladora? Para que lo vinieran a dejar así , es por algo le hicieron –se dijo Ban pensativo y pensado lo peor , abrió el auto a cuatro puertas para comprobar su estado interno

Mientras desde la esquina de la calle , escondidos detrás de una puerta Kazuki y Juubie veían divertidos la reacción del maestro del jagan

-jejej de verdad que está asustado ..jajaja-Juubei se cubría la boca divertido evitando una risotada

-en realidad no le hicimos absolutamente nada al auto .. a penas puedo creer que sea tan desconfiado –Kazuki también sonreía

-no tiene nada , no creo que haya problema –Ginji ayudó al Ban a revisar el auto por dentro y no encontró nada

-no hay rayones en la tapicería .. y todo está limpio , no pareciera si quiera que lo hubieran usado .. de pronto una mancha blanquecina llamó poderosamente la atención del castaño quién se acercó a revisar la mancha en el asiento de atrás

-está sucio .. comieron algo en mi auto –se quejó Ban examinando detectivescamente el origen de la dichosa mancha

-¿sucio?

-mira esta mancha ¿de qué rayos será?-dijo con rostro interrogante

Los rostros de Kazuki y Juubei se pusieron color rubí se vieron de reojo y decidieron mejor irse lo más lejos posible , antes de que Ban Midou descubierta de que era esa "sospechosa" mancha en los cojines de atrás .

Sin duda este había sido el aniversario más loco de todos .

_**Owari **_

Jojoj mero morboso el final , pero igual me gusta como quedo XD (soy una pervertida sin remedio) jaja espero les haya gustado , gracias por leer nos encontramos en un futuro fic hasta entonces! Se cuidan

Sayonara!


End file.
